True Hatred
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: One-Shot: Yoruichi falls at the hands of Aizen, this little push over the edge sends Kisuke and Ichigo into the depths of their inner darkness. Aizen said without hatred he couldn't be killed, well he's about to get a bucket load. (Ichigo x Yoruichi!)


**OK, so in recent days I've been reading Bleach fanfiction for the first time in a long while. Because of this, I decided to write a one shot to get the itch to write a story out my system. This will be fairly dark throughout and then fluffy at the end, I hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** This is a non-profit fanfiction, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Viz Media. Please Support the official release.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thoughts'

**"Zangestu/Benihime/Ichigo with hollow mask"**

**_"Hollow Ichigo"_**

* * *

><p>They watched as she began to fall...<p>

Blood was pouring out of her many wounds, as she slowly descended towards the ground of Fake Karakura Town. Her ebony skin was slowly being dyed crimson, showing the pain she had endured during her battle. From what people could see, her deep golden eyes were now completely void of life, quite the opposite to the twinkle of mischief that usually filled them.

Her limp body hit the rubble-filled ground with a thud, not even filching as she hit the concrete. The dark-skinned woman remained still, her body sprawled out in an uncomfortable position. Her purple hair covered her face and the ground around her, a mixture off blood and dirt among the purple locks.

They watched her fall, the battles around her all suddenly stopped to see limp and lifeless body plummet to the earth. Two sets of eyes went complete wide at the sight, all rational thought or previous battles forgotten. At that moment, all that mattered was that The Goddess of Flash was falling to her demise.

"YORUICHI!"

Two men ran to her aid. One was an orange-haired youth with brown eyes, a look of horror and panic replacing the usual scowl or look of compassion that usually graced his featured. The other man looked slightly older, he had messy blonde hair and grey eyes, his face looking equally horror-struck. These men, were Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara.

As they approached her, the horror on their faces became even more apparent, their bodies were now visibly shaking. Ichigo was the first to fall to his knees, the feeling of pure anguish and sorrow overtaking his young and emotional mind. He desperately tried to find any signs of life, a twitch or a flicker of the eyes, but he found nothing but lifeless eyes staring up at him.

"No..no no no, this can't be right. Yoruichi, YORUICHI!" He let of a strangled cry, his emotions overflowing in a torrent of of bitter sadness, of which the world had never seen before. He scooped her lifeless form up in his arm, his tears cascading down onto her ebony cheeks. There was nothing that could bring this poor soul out of this moment of pain, for his heart and soul had been ripped in two.

Kisuke wasn't in a much better condition. His tears were welling up in his eyes, only being held back by two centuries of experience at masking true emotions. But even all that experience, had not prepared his for the moment when he would watch his best-friends lifeless body not responding to him or the only other man in her life.

Her lover.

The green clad Shinigami had known about their secret relationship since walking in on them snogging after their return from soul society. They had been so amendment for him not to tell anyone, especially with Ichigo only just being seen a good guy in Soul Society and Yoruichi's noble status. Knowing that his best-friend was in safe hands with both their former pupil, he quickly agreed and congratulated them both.

Seeing his oldest and closest friend lying in her lovers arms, he couldn't begin to think what Ichigo was feeling at that moment. He knew for a fact that his emotions were about to topple over, and that was when people got hurt, so there was no telling what would happen when Ichigo lost it.

Ichigo let out a scream of utter sorrow, the pain within his soul being described by that single sound. That same sound bringing Kisuke to the edge, as he knelt down next to the people who he had become closest to. The tears finally left his eyes, rather than screaming like his best-friends lover, he just let out choked sobs.

At that very moment, they both heard a booming laugh that radiated insanity. Neither man reacted straight away, but they eventually looked up to see their enemy, Sosuke Aizen, smirking down at them. It was in this moment that their anguish and sorrow started to turn into something darker, more sinister. It began to brew within the two Shinigami, causing any slither of rational thought that they may of had left to go out the metaphorical window.

"Now do you see Ichigo Kurosaki, that it is hopeless to fight now that your source of true resolve lies dead in your arms?!" An unnatural grin made it's way across the madman's face. (he's currently in his pre-chrysalis form). He began another round of mocking laughter, his generals Gin and Kaname both letting out small chuckles of their own.

The Espada however looked put off by their leaders obvious displays of heartlessness. Starrk looked like he was sympathizing with Ichigo, himself being the Espada that knew loneliness above all else. Barragan seemed to be glaring at Aizen, probably because of his display of power. Harribel looked to be admiring the will of Ichigo and Kisuke, she knew the sacrifice of someone so close was never easy to deal with, but they seemed to be taking it rather well.

It was this laughter that brought out the darkness Ichigo had been feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the torment in his soul ripping him apart, the only cure being his tormentors painful demise. Every part of his being was calling for Aizen's blood, that meant in the most literal sense.

_**"I WANT HIM DEAD KING, DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! SHE WAS THE ONE THAT STOPPED THE RAIN AND HIS ACTIONS HAVE BROUGHT A FUCKING HURRICANE! RIP HIM APART! DESTROY ANYTHING THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY! I WILL NOT BE SATISFIED UNTIL HE KNOWS THAT PAIN WE FEEL, ALL OF IT!" **_

Ichigo quickly found himself agreeing who his inner hollow, he wanted Sosuke Aizen to be nothing more than blood on the floor. No body, no left over limbs or body parts, just a puddle of crimson liquid on the hard concrete floor. These thought caused his inner hollow too grin in satisfaction, as a part of Ichigo he felt the pain of loss the same a Ichigo himself did, not to mention a now seething Zangestu.

**"I would not usually indulge in the dark thoughts of our hollow counterpart...but. I WANT HIM TO DIE ICHIGO! HE TOOK AWAY THE BALANCE IN YOUR SOUL! THIS CAN NOT GO UNPUNISHED, LETS US PUNISH THIS FOOL ICHIGO!"**

**_"YEAH KING, LETS DESTROY HIM! WE'LL GIVE YOU ALL OUR POWER TO YOU AS LONG AS YOU _****_DESTROY HIM! PROVE TO US YOU CAN AVENGE OUR QUEEN!"_****  
><strong>

'Yes...Aizen...destroy...kill...break...**Aizen!**'

Kisuke's thought were taking an identical turn towards the darkness within him. All he wanted to do was rip Aizen apart, leaving nothing, not even the Hogyoku left in his rage. His Zanpakuto, Benihime, was feeling his loss and the crimson-princess wanted nothing more than to help her master bring Aizen to a painful end.

**"You have to do it Kisuke-Kun, bring out our dark side. Let us command over this kami wannabe! Use it, release me!" **

'Yes...I must do it...for Yoruichi and Kurosaki-San...We'll do it together Benihime!'

**"Good kisuke-Kun, release me for the first time in over one hundred years! Show the darkness within you! KILL AIZEN WITH THE HATE YOU HAVE FOR HIM, FOR ALL HE'S DONE TO US!"**

'YES! He will die by our hand Benihime!

Aizen looked down on the two men, who had moments ago went completely still and not reacted to anything going on around them. All the battles around them had yet to continue, all were too interested in the two grieving men beneath them. The madman's eyes picked up when he saw both men slowly turn towards him, there eyes now filled with something new, something he hadn't seen before.

He had to stop himself from gasping at what he saw. Ichigo's eyes had went yellow as they always did in his hollow form, but they held a fire behind them that slightly unnerved him. Kisuke's gaze put him equally on edge, his eyes colour had went from grey to crimson, like a manifestation of the anger he was feeling. Both men slowly rose to their feet, Ichigo gingerly putting Yoruichi on the ground.

**"You...you did this...THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" **Ichigo's watery voice hadn't effected him before, but now Aizen was getting shivers from it, and he didn't like that fact at all. Ichigo's black Reishi began to envelop him, his features becoming paler by the second. His mask grew horns and a hole formed in his chest, red patterns coming off it. His hands and feet turned into bones claws, protruding from his fingers and toes.

Everyone, including Aizen looked on at Ichigo with awe and fear. His Reiatsu levels were at an all time high, the strongest they'd ever felt, not to mention how dark it felt. It wasn't just the dark and weary fear of hollow Reiastu, it was the pure hatred and sadness behind it that scared the living hell out off all the Shinigami and Arrancar. Aizen was wide-eyed and visibly shaking, in the back of his head, the idea of killing Yoruichi Shihōin was seeming to be a stupid one.

Kisuke started to make an animal-like growling noise, slowly drawing his weapons out in front of him. His eyes flashed as Reishi partials formed around him, his Reiatsu rising to it's current maximum. Had the captains not so scared at that moment, they might have been surprised that they were about to see something that hadn't been seen for over a century, and for good reason.

"Ban...kai"

The red coloured Reishi around him exploded, covering him from the rest of the crowd. It swirled around him for several moments before dissipating, revealing a terrifying sight. Kisuke's green and white uniform had turned crimson and white, his crimson eyes flashing with anger. The shape of his Zanpakuto had also changed, the sleek look of Benihime was gone. The flat blade was now a large spike on the end of the original hint and guard, a crimson skull on the guard showing how deadly this blade truly was "Shin no Ikari, Benihime"

"Aizen! You die here!"

**"I'm going to rip you limb for limb!"**

An evil-looking Kisuke and a hollowfied Ichigo jumped into the air, flying higher than anyone currently on the battle field. They both glanced at each other and shared unnatural grins as they brought their weapons above their heads. Reiatsu began to form around their swords, red around Benihime and black and red around Zangestu. They brought their Zanpakuto down, launching their attacks.

"SCREAM, SHIN NO IKARI BENIHIME!"

**"**GESTUGA...**TENSHO!"**

The attacks made their way towards Aizen, flashes or red and black racing towards him at break neck pace. He only had time to hastily raise Kyoka Suigestu in defense before the two beams of Reishi made contact. Even with his centuries of experience and training as a Shinigami, Aizen had no hope coming out of this joint attack unscathed. Just the attacks overpowered him, Aizen made the snap decision of using Shunpo to get away.

The Espada leader reappeared on the ground, his left arm, entire torso and face were badly burned. He scowled at his opponents but winced, finding it difficult to move his facial muscles at all. Aizen's eyes widened when he heard the familiar static of Sonido, he turned around only for his face to meet a familiar white claw. Ichigo latched onto Aizen's face, and proceeded to throw him as hard as he could towards a waiting kisuke.

Kisuke poured a dangerous amount of Reiryoku into his Zanpakuto and thrust it forward, just in time to meet the flying body of Sosuke Aizen. He released the Reiryoku, Aizen's impaled body exploded for the point where he was stabbed, the Hogyoku glowing in the centre. Like a mad man, Kisuke started to stab and slice away at the dying carcass of Sosuke Aizen, laughing insanely and enjoying every moment of his tormentors nightmare.

**"YES! SLICE HIM, STAB HIM, BREAK HIM FOR WHAT HE DID IT US KISUKE! THERE IS NO ROOM FOR SANITY HERE MY MASTER! LET ME TASTE THIS PEASANTS BLOOD!"  
><strong>

'Yes Benihime! Let us get revenge for Kurosaki-San and Yoruichi!'

Ichigo, not wanting to miss out on all the fun, Sonido'd in front of Aizen and grabbed the Hogyoku from the hole in his body. He took it in his palm and with one squeeze of his fist, he crushed the cursed ball under the pressure. He saw that Kisuke had just stopped stabbing and slicing at Aizen, so he grabbed he nearly lifeless body and slammed into the ground. He then planted his foot on the man's face before pointing his horns at him, building his power to as high as it would go.

A red ball of Reishi began to form between his horns, growing bigger and bigger by the second. Ichigo suddenly cut his own claw open and rubbed his blood against his horns, the ball of Reishi suddenly became more consecrated and powerful. After a few more seconds, the ball or Reishi completed itself and looked as if it was about to blow up in significant fashion.

**"GRAN REY CERO!"**

Sensing danger, Kisuke flash stepped several hundred meters away, getting out the blast zone just in time to avoid injury or even death. The crimson red explosion went off in magnificent fashion, leaving a large crater of rubble and fire in its wake. Smoke covered the area, impairing the sight of everyone around, it was impossible to see the complete effects of the explosion, but from the level of Reiatsu they all felt, they all knew it would be devastating.

As the smoke cleared, they all saw the damage and were both amazed and terrified that something like that was actually possible. In the centre of the explosion, a still hollowfied Ichigo stood unharmed, with literally nothing but a pile of blood left of what was Sosuke Aizen. He turned to face the group of Arrancar and Shinigami, they flinched at his gaze, wondering if he would come and attack them. However, he simple turned away from them and Sonido'd back to where he had left Yoruichi. Seeing this Kisuke Shunpo'd over as well, knowing even through his blood-craving mind that the battle was over.

'Benihime...seal...now'

**"Very well...I'm sorry for your loss Kisuke-Kun"**

With that said, Kisuke's Zanpakuto turned back into a cane, his clothes and eyes back to their original colour. He walked over the last few steps, wishing that by some miracle that his best friend will have recovered during that battle.

Kami must have been looking down on him that day.

As he approached, that sight that greeted him made his heart stop. Yoruichi's eyes were open and...moving! He rushed over and thrust himself to the ground, desperate to find any other signs of life. Ichigo was looking with the same, if not more intensity. After another minute or two, her fingers began to twitch lightly meaning she was getting her bearings back.

"Get a medic over here now!" The now Hollowless Ichigo shouted. He stared into her golden eyes, a look of relief showing on his face. He thought for sure he had lost her forever, he could practically feel the hurricane in his soul when she wouldn't respond to his calls. The orange-haired teen looked up at Kisuke who was looking at them both with a content smile, relief also evident in his features.

Unohana-Taicho turned up a few second later and forced some water down Yoruichi's parched throat, allowing her to talk if she could. After that, the medic Taicho went to work on healing her while Ichigo's whispered comforting words in her ear, Kisuke just standing above them. He had his watchful eye on the stunned looking Espada, making sure they didn't try anything stupid, he was not below going psycho Bankai twice in one day.

"Ichi...go...Kun...kis...uke...arigato" Came the whisper of Yoruichi's voice. There attention immediately went on her, making her chuckle internally, her two favorite men fussing over her was nice once in a while. With all the strength she had, Yoruichi grabs Ichigo's Shihakusho and pulled him down in a brief and tender kiss. She smiled to herself, glad she wouldn't have to give that up.

"I love...you...Ichigo-Kun" With those words spoken, Yoruichi passed out due to her exhaustion.

"Yoru-Chan!" Ichigo shouted not wanting to lose her again.

"It's OK Kurosaki-San, she's just passed out" Unohana explained, smiling reassuringly at the youngest of the two lovers.

"You better wake up Yoru-Chan, me and Urahara-San don't want to have to go to hell to save you" He smirked to himself before saying "We would though"

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty ending I know but It's a Sunday and I'm tired so I regret nothing! Anyway, until next time :)<strong>

**Glossary:**** Ignore if you a fan of the Japanese sub or can read Japanes****e**

**Zanpakuto - Soul Cutter **

**Benihime - Crimson Princess**

**Zangestu - Slaying Moon**

**Hogyoku - Crumbling Orb**

**Shin no Ikari, Benihime - True Hatred, Crimson Princess**

**Gran Rey Cero - Royal Hollow Flash**

**Getsuga Tensho - Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**

****Shihakusho**- Garment of Dead Souls**

**Bankai - Final Release**


End file.
